


Butterflies

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: When Blaine runs into Sebastian after breaking up with Kurt, old feelings begin to resurface.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Hunter Clarington, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I’ve ever shared my work!
> 
> Kurt is only mentioned a few times and doesn’t actually appear here.
> 
> Another thing: I kinda suck at writing dialogue, so the progression of their conversation is more described than actually “spoken”.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine was mindlessly twisting the cardboard rim of his coffee, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was sat in the Lima Bean, just across from where he and Kurt had said their first I love yous. This was the first time he’d convinced himself to come back here, to get what he considered to be one of the best coffees known to man and just sit. He didn’t want to think about Kurt, not anymore. He’d wasted enough time on him, thinking about what he could’ve done better. He missed Kurt so, so much, but he was tired of it. Tired of hurting. 

It had been three months now, and things were slowly starting to go back to how they had been pre Kurt. He was beginning to feel like Blaine again. Sure, he still got weird looks from some of the New Directions, but he was telling himself he didn’t care. They didn’t know how it felt, to have this constant fear that your boyfriend was moving on without you, that he didn’t need you anymore. He took a shaky sip of his coffee. He was not about to get upset again, especially not here. 

“You look like you’ve just seen someone streaking, killer.”  
Blaine almost choked on his coffee. He knew that voice.  
“Save that for the bedroom.”  
He looked up slowly, eyes connecting to familiar green ones.  
“Hi, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smirked back at him, though it seemed, weaker, maybe. Like his heart really wasn’t in it. “Long time no see.”  
Blaine shrugged. “You did try to blind me.”  
Sebastian froze, fingers clenching his own cup slightly tighter. “You know I never meant for it to go that far.”  
“Do I? I don’t remember ever getting a proper apology for it.” Blaine was shocked by how icy he was sounding. He supposed it was down to the fact that he was in the Lima Bean, without the boy he’d thought to be the love of his life, with Sebastian Smythe in front of him.  
“I called you so many times to apologise.”  
Now it was Blaine’s turn to freeze. Kurt had deleted Sebastian’s number from Blaine’s phone, and he’d never seen his number pop up.  
“I would’ve liked it in person.”  
“As if your boyfriend would’ve let me come anywhere near you.” Sebastian laughed thickly.  
Blaine knew that now would be have been a good time to tell Sebastian to leave him be, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He pushed the “you think I want you anywhere near me?” that he was so desperate to reply with back down, forcing an eye roll instead. 

“Where is he, anyway? Heard he couldn’t get into that school.”  
“He’s in the city.”  
Sebastian paused for a minute, thinking hard. “Can I sit?”  
Blaine almost scoffed at that. “You really think I’d want you to sit with me after that conversation?”  
“No.”  
Well, he definitely wasn’t expecting that.  
“Fine.”

Sebastian pulled the chair out, dropping into it and taking a long sip of his coffee. “How are things?”  
Blaine paused, not sure whether he wanted to answer that. Before he could change his mind, he replied, “not good.”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“Me and Kurt broke up.”  
“Kurt and I.”  
“How much do you want to sit there?”  
Sebastian laughed a little at that. “That’s become a habit. Mental note to not do it around you.”  
Blaine frowned. That made it sound like Sebastian wanted to see him more.  
Of course he did. It was Sebastian. Now that Kurt wasn’t around, Sebastian could do whatever he wanted with Blaine.  
“Why?”  
“New kid at school. Driving me crazy.” Sebastian tugged his lip between his teeth. “Why you break up? If you don’t mind me asking, obviously.”

Blaine did actually mind, but he felt the need to tell Sebastian. He figured it was down to the fact that Sebastian wouldn’t judge him, he wasn’t exactly known for his loyalty. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.  
“I slept with someone else.”  
“You didn’t call me, I’m hurt.” Sebastian replied, putting his hand over his heart and feigning offence.  
Blaine shrugged. “Didn’t think to.” Since when was Blaine a liar?  
He had wanted to, searching his contacts for Sebastian’s name before remembering that he didn’t have his number anymore. Or that’s why he pretended he hadn’t gone through with it. Blaine knew that Sebastian’s number was engraved in the back of his mind. 

The real reason that he hadn’t? He knew that things would really be over with Kurt if he had. For one thing, Kurt had a weird obsession with Blaine sleeping with Sebastian, and it would’ve destroyed their relationship. Deep down though, Blaine had a feeling that it could never just be a one time thing Sebastian. It sat in the bottom of his stomach, curling round his intestines when he thought about Sebastian, making him sleep with his feet under the covers, as if the thought could pull him out of his bed, sending him straight into Sebastian’s arms. 

Blaine was laughing now at something that Sebastian said, some story from the most recent warbler practise that he’d managed to segue into. Blaine had forgotten how good Sebastian was at changing the subject, as well as how he could never stay mad at Sebastian. He wasn’t sure he was even still mad about the slushy incident. More sad. 

The resentment was melting away now, the old, comfortable feeling that Sebastian brought coming back. He’d forgotten how good Sebastian made him feel - how Sebastian listened to him, and appreciated him. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, and the gentle neves that hadn’t ever settled around Sebastian. He was feeling a different sort of pull now, a pull back towards the club he’d so idiotically abandoned. 

“I think they still miss you a lot.”  
“I miss them too.”  
They both knew that they were covering something up here. That Sebastian had meant to say “I miss you”, and Blaine “I miss you too”, but neither of them would ever say it out loud.  
Sebastian paused.  
“It’s not too late to come back.” he seemed surprised at his own words, as if he’d voiced his thoughts by mistake. He probably had, Blaine decided. 

“I think I just might.”


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprise news and a new arrival threaten to change Blaine’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on updating this today but here you go!

“I have a question.”  
Blaine parents both looked up at him, his father nodding at him to continue. Blaine seared down at his food.  
“How would you both feel, hypothetically, if I were yo hypothetically ask if I could move back to Dalton?”  
His parents shared a look, then his mother spoke. “I think we’d both, hypothetically, be happier about that when you wanted to move this time.”  
Blaine nodded, pushing his food around the plate.  
“We’ll talk about it.”

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, swinging his legs round and resting them on his headboard. He sighed, surprised at how disappointed he was that he hadn’t heard from Sebastian. He’d text him earlier, to tell him that he’d got back to Dalton alright, but he hadn’t heard anything else since.  
He wasn’t sure why he was so disappointed. It’s not like they were friends, so why would Sebastian text him without a reason?  
Going to pull out his headphones, his phone started vibrating. Sam.  
“Hello?”  
“Blaine, you’ll never believe what I just heard!”  
“Unless you’re going to tell me, no, I probably won’t.”  
“Kurt and Rachel are coming to watch the show!”  
Blaine froze, almost dropping his phone.  
“You still there?”  
“Yeah. When are they getting in?”  
“I don’t know, Friday morning probably.”  
“Right.”  
“Well, I gotta run, man. Mercedes is back.”  
The call ended and Blaine stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running wild. He was gonna see Kurt. On Friday. He was gonna see Kurt on Friday.  
He selected Sebastian’s contact and quickly typed out a message. 

To: Sebastian  
The warblers still rehearse on Thursday’s right?

Fingers fiddling with his phone case, he waited for a reply. He put his headphones on, blasting some pop song into his ears. His phone lit up a few minutes later, and looked at the screen nervously. It wasn’t Sebastian, just Mike, reminding them about a dance practise.  
By the time he got another message, the sky had gotten dark outside and he was pouring over a science paper, the text (almost) forgotten about.  
Chewing his lip, he opened his phone. 

From: Sebastian  
Yeah, why? 

A new text followed, about a minute after. 

From: Sebastian  
Thinking about spying on us? Won’t work, I’ll distract you with my good looks ;)

Releasing his lip, he let out a small, breathy laugh. 

To: Sebastian  
Your “good looks” don’t work on me. No though, I just want to come talk to you. 

From: Sebastian  
The Blaine Anderson wants to talk to me? What have I done to deserve this honour?

To: Sebastian  
You became friends with mine. I’m not coming just for you, idiot, I want to see the warblers. 

Blaine was in the process of second guessing calling Sebastian an idiot when another text came though. 

From: Sebastian  
Here I was, in an excellent mood after an even better lacrosse training session, only to have my heart shattered. Hurt, killer, hurt. 

He smiled, grateful for how quickly they’d managed to revert back to how they’d used to be. Sure, they’d still been a cold feeling between them, as if worried they’d cross a line that had never really been there. It was easier over text. He couldn’t see how Sebastian was reacting, and Sebastian couldn’t see the soft blush that had crept up onto Blaine’s cheeks.  
He responded with a simple “;)” and put his phone seat, deciding that he really, really needed to get this paper done - realistically, it was important that Sebastian (even though Blaine would silently disagree). He also figured it would be good to keep his grades up, knowing that they would make his Dalton application look much better. 

“Blaine!”  
Nick ran up to him, almost tackling Blaine into a hug. Nick was just about the only warbler who still made an effort to talk to him; most of them had given up after he’d moved schools. He’d been hurt at the time, but he couldn’t help but feel it was his fault now - he’d let Kurt get in the way of his friends.  
“It’s good to see you too.” He laughed in response.  
“Is this your triumphant return to Dalton?” Trent asked, practically mirroring the question he’d asked a little more than a year before.  
“Sadly no, just inviting you to come see our show again.” He replied, passing the tickets to him.  
“Grease! You’re Danny, I assume?” A random warbler asked.  
Blaine bit back a frown. “No, teen angel.”  
“Which is still a good part.” Sebastian cut in smoothly. Blaine met him with a smile, having not noticed him before that moment.  
“You’ll need another ticket.”  
A few of the warblers flinched, some dropping their eyes to the floor, whilst the rest straightened up, squaring their shoulders defensively.  
Blaine turned, the sight of a chiseled, well built boy greeting him.  
“Why would he invite you if he’s never seen you before, Hunter?” Sebastian’s eyes were like steel, voice icy.  
“I do seem to recall that he invited you to his show last year, even though he’d never seen you.”  
Sebastian smiled, almost too sweetly. “He had booked one too many tickets.”  
“So I’m sure he can do the same now.” Blaine’s eyes drifted back to Sebastian, whose shoulders were set back proudly, stretching up to his full height.  
“Yeah, I’m sure I could get another ticket for you.” He was still looking at Sebastian, trying to read his blank expression. Sebastian avoided his eyes.  
“Great.” Hunter nodded.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“So, do you want to tell me who that was?”  
Blaine was sat opposite Sebastian, fingers curled found a Dalton coffee cup.  
“Hunter Clarington. He’s the new captain of the warblers.”  
“Guessing he’s the new kid you mentioned to me?”  
Sebastian nodded. “He’s wearing out my patience.”  
“How’s be captain of the warblers? I thought you were captain of the warblers.”  
“If you say captain of the warblers one more time I’m gonna find a really, really cute kid and tell them that I just saw so done handing out free ice lollies, only to watch them figure out there isn’t actually anyone doing so, then force you to watch them cry about it.”  
“He’s really that bad?”  
“Worse.”  
“For the record, if you ever deliberately make a child cry in front of me I’ll never talk to you again.”  
“I went a good six months without you talking to me, I think I’ll manage.”  
Blaine flinched at the sudden harshness to Sebastian’s tone, kicking himself for cutting Sebastian off so abruptly.  
Sebastian simply sipped his coffee before continuing. “He led his old school to a regionals victory or something. I’ve heard about it so many times I could probably recite it to you in my sleep.”  
Blaine smiled slightly. “That sucks. They seemed to really like you as captain.”  
“It’s whatever.”  
He instantly knew that it was not, in fact, whatever. Sebastian rarely replied so shortly, and he was always upset about something if he did.  
“You still get to choreograph though, right? It’d be a crime for you not to.”  
Sebastian smirked then, which caused Blaine to smile (he totally didn’t know why, why you would even consider that he did he does not understand). “I do. It makes him so mad.”

By the time Blaine got home, he was in a thoroughly brilliant mood. He’d told Sebastian he’d get the extra ticket to him as soon as he could (to which Sebastian had replied “the Dalton postal service is very unreliable”). With less than a week till opening night, the New Directions had been having rehearsals most nights, but Blaine wasn’t needed for most of them. Instead, he opened his phone, scrolling through the updates Mike had sent out. It didn’t take long for Blaine’s mood to be ruined. Kurt had been mentioned. 

From: Mike  
Remember, some of the old New Directions are coming. They’ve agreed to answer any questions any of you might have, so just pass them along to me. Kurt and Rachel also mentioned that they’ll be in town as of Friday afternoon, for anyone that wants to see them before the show. 

Blaine shut his phone off almost immediately. He was nowhere near ready to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of boring chapter, but it sets us up for the next one quite nicely I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers come watch Blaine in Grease, and he learns of some very important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to a really big thank you to @/love-that-we-were-in , who you can find [here](https://love-that-we-were-in.tumblr.com/) ( also known as @seblaine_403 on here) for giving me her thoughts on parts of this chapter!
> 
> I also want to say thank you to @/seblaineaddict on tumblr for helping me out with attaching links here (and because I know how to now, you can check them out [here!](https://seblaineaddict.tumblr.com/) )

Blaine was pacing up and down, hands pushed deep inside his pockets. Mercedes had already told him off once for it, but he couldn’t help himself. He was so, so worried about this. He used to get a rush from performing, this energy that he couldn’t get from anything else, but these days he really struggled before performances. Not just shows, but even things like standing up to song in front of the New Directions. Now though, not only was he nervous about performing, but he knew that Kurt was going to be watching. He couldn’t mess this up. 

“Blaine? You alright?” Mike asked. Blaine only nodded in response, but Mike had already moved on by then, off to go over some choreography with Ryder.  
Looking at himself in the mirror, Blaine counted down from ten, trying to settle his stomach. 

“Blaine?” He looked at the stagehand in the mirror, “the warblers are here.”

Blaine smiled. “Tell them I’m glad they made it."  
Just as she walked away, Blaine’s phone vibrated. 

From: Sebastian  
Break a leg, killer. 

He bit his lip, but when he looked back in the mirror, his eyes were definitely brighter. 

After the show (and a glorious standing ovation), Blaine found himself backstage, pressed up against Finn and standing directly opposite Kurt (and Rachel). 

“Well, it was good that you could both make it.”

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure of what had happened between Finn and Rachel but Finn was unusually stiff, Rachel’s eyes trained to the floor. 

He shifted his weight, before clearing his throat. “Kurt, I-“

“Save it, Blaine. I don’t want to hear it.”

Blaine blinked, evidently taken aback. “Right, yeah.” He mumbled. 

Kurt looked him up and down, saying “You did great,” before turning and going to talk to Mercedes. Rachel excused herself awkwardly, and, after throwing him an apologetic look, Finn left to talk to Artie. 

Blaine sighed, looking round. His gaze was met by Sebastian’s, who came over to him quickly.  
“You were incredible.”

Blaine smiled, looking down. “I was alright at best.”

“I mean we could’ve done without the longing glances at your boyfriend, but I have a feeling no one but me cared. Or noticed, to be fair.”

He looked round at Kurt, his stomach dropping at the sight of him.  
“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“I think he’d like to be. You got a cast party, or something?”

He nodded. “I don’t think I’m gonna go though. The old New Directions are going and I don’t really want to see them.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say whatever was on his mind. “Well what do you say we have a cast party of our own?”

They were sat at a table that was tucked up in the corner of the Lima Bean, both with a coffee and bagel in hand. Sebastian had told the warblers that he was gonna stay in Lima for a while, but that they could head back to Westerville if they wanted, so it was just the two of them.  
It was fairly empty, just the odd commuter picking up a drink before setting of home for the weekend. Blaine enjoyed that they didn’t have to yell to be heard, especially since his voice was relatively tired from the show.  
“You still love him.”

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I? Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I thought people didn’t break up if they did. Then again, I don’t know anything about relationships.”

“Loads of people do, Sebastian. Sometimes it’s just what’s best.”

Sebastian slid a finger under the lid of the coffee cup, popping it up and off. “Bold move for him to break up with you. I mean, look at you then look at him.”

“I know you don’t like him but nows really not the time to be insulting him. I still love him, remember.”

Sebastian looked at him, deep in the eyes. It felt like he was searching for something far beneath the surface. Blaine could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, but he was determined not to look away. 

“Noted.”

He looked at him, waiting for him to say something else but Sebastian just took a long swig of his coffee, cracking the lid in his hands. 

“Did Hunter come?”

“Of course.”

“Did he enjoy it?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Didn’t ask him.”

“Well, did the guys enjoy it?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine was getting frustrated with Sebastian’s short answers, not sure what he’d done to receive them. He’d never been the mean type though, so instead of calling him out on it he just sipped his own coffee thoughtfully. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why am I looking at you like what?”

“Like I’ve just kicked a small child.”

Blaine sighed. Apparently his threatening face practising hadn’t payed off.  
“Thinking about Kurt.”

“No you’re not.”  
“No I’m not.” Normally he wouldn’t have given in so easily, but he didn’t feel like arguing today  
(especially not with Sebastian, not that he’d tell him that). 

“So?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I feel like you’re not having a good time.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? You know I like being with you.”

Blaine’s breath caught at this, drawing a smirk from Sebastian. He wasn’t sure why. It’s not like Blaine liked Sebastian or anything. Right? He knew he was still in love with Kurt, that wasn’t just something that would change over night, and there was definitely no room for him to even be interested in someone else like that at the moment. Right?

“I should probably get going though, the drive to Dalton isn’t getting any shorter.”

Feeling his mood drop much more than he would’ve liked, Blaine nodded. “You should get another coffee, don’t want to have you falling asleep on the way.”

“Didn’t know you cared, killer.”

“Neither did I.”

When Blaine got home, he kicked his shoes off, hanging his bag over the banister. He headed into the kitchen, planning on getting a glass of water before heading up to bed. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the words that came out of his mother’s mouth. 

“Your father and I were discussing it, and we’ve decided that it’d be best for you to move back to Dalton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In @/troubletonesglee on tumblr


	4. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine learns that some good things have bad bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts in a day! This is for Dalton day for seblaine week.

Moving back to Dalton had been surprisingly much easier than Blaine had expected. Since it was his senior year, he had assumed that they’d be less willing to take him, but he supposed that his personal essay was quite impressive, and his grades had always been excellent. His parents had probably also pulled some strings, but the less he knew about that the better.   
Telling his friends, however, had been completely different. Tina had burst into tears, saying something about his “perky behind”, Sam had told him not to villainise himself (although it’d taken quite a bit of help for him to get there) and Artie had threatened to have Mercedes bust his windows - he was definitely missing something there. Finn had been weirdly calm about it though, telling him to do whatever worked best for him. That had been nice. 

Now though, he was walking down the once so familiar corridors, head held high, fingers grasping the strap of his satchel excitedly. Damn, it felt good to be back. 

Spotting Sebastian (well, the back of his head), he weaved through the crowds of people, being extra careful to avoid the stray lacrosse sticks, catching up with him. He reached out, tickling his ribs, which drew a sharp noise from his victim. He spun round, ready to argue, but his face lit up when he saw Blaine. 

“Blaine, hi - you’re wearing a blazer.” 

He nodded excitedly. “I’m back baby.”

“This isn’t entirely off the back of me telling you that the warblers missed you, right? I don’t think any of us wanted you to come back if you didn’t really want to.”

“Sebastian, slow down, I want to be here. I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Sebastian smiled, obviously satisfied with that. “You’ve got your schedule?”  
Blaine nodded, pulling it out to show him. Sebastian’s eyes scanned over it, taking in the classes. He looked back up at Blaine, with a very pleased expression. 

“We share most of our classes.”

You know how they say that all good things must come to an end? Well, that’s exactly what was happening right now. Blaine had just learnt that he was sharing a room with Hunter. It made sense, he supposed, seeing as they were both considered new, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be unhappy about it. He knew it was silly; the only things he really knew about Hunter had come from Sebastian, and Sebastian could be unreliable when he felt strongly about something. So, Blaine had decided to try and stay positive, to not judge Hunter before he had a proper conversation with him. That didn’t last long. 

“Do you think you could maybe move some of your clothes over? I need space for mine.”

Hunter had simply looked at him, pulling a face that said “why would I do that?”

“I’ll fold everything up really neatly, I’ll only need, like, three drawers?”

“Why should I move mine? I’ve had this room longer.”

“Yes, I know, but I can’t just leave them in my bag, I need it for when I go home.”

“Well then take your clothes home and only bring what you actually need back.”

“I’ve only brought what I actually need.”

“Then you shouldn’t need so much drawer space.”

Blaine had taken a deep breath, determined not to loose his cool, especially not over this. He had asked again, very politely, but Hunter had just shut the door in his face, leaving to go wherever he needed to be. Instead of just clearing the drawers and risking making him angry, Blaine had gone to look for Nick and Jeff, intending to complain to them about the room situation. Instead of listening to him, however, they had just given him a short “if you’d hadn’t left you wouldn’t be having this problem,” before walking off.

“Tough love.”

Blaine looked round, Sebastian coming into view. He nodded with a sigh. 

“I think they’re just a bit sore, struggling to understand why you left if you were only gonna end up coming back.”

“Yeah, makes sense. I did kinda blank them out when I was with Kurt. I don’t think he was ever particularly big on the warblers.”

“Trust me, we weren’t ever big on him either.”

Blaine laughed a little, mostly just because he was glad that someone was talking to him. 

“What were you even talking about? You sounded upset.”

“Hunter’s my room mate.”

This time it was Sebastian’s turn to laugh. Blaine glared at him. 

“You’re hot when you’re mad.”

Blaine could feel himself begin to blush, which was only making him angrier. Why did Sebastian have this effect on him? He knew he didn’t like Sebastian like that. Maybe it was just the fact that he was complimenting him? 

“I’m not mad.”

“Yeah, and I don’t have at least 7 inches you can’t see.”

Blaine almost choked at that, getting even redder. 

“Is something the matter, killer?”

He shook his head, definitely far too aggressively. 

“Well, if you need drawer space I’ve got some.”

“How did you know that’s what I needed?”

“It’s Hunter. That man does not share.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?”

Sebastian shrugged, before asking “how was your first day, then?”

“It was alright. I’m a bit worried about this french work though, we did Spanish at McKinley.”

“Let me see?”

“Come upstairs.”  
Pushing the door open, Blaine was greeted by a topless Hunter. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!”

“Put the do not disturb sign out! It’s my room too.”

Hunter pulled his shirt over his head, flopping down onto the bed. Blaine shuffled into the room, picking up his satchel and rummaging through his papers. One of them caught his skin, slicing it and leaving a paper cut. He hissed in pain, sucking it to try and soothe it.   
Hunter snorted, declaring something about “that’s what you get.” Blaine just rolled his eyes, grabbing his french work and walking out the door. 

“Right, so, I have to write an essay about the differences between living in the city and living in the countryside, but I think I missed that whole module.”   
Sebastian looked down the page, turning to the criteria list on the back. 

“This doesn’t look too hard. How long have you got for it?”

“Two weeks.”

“I’ll meet you in the library on Wednesday night.”

Blaine nodded. “Great.”

Later that night, Blaine was sat in the bathroom (that was the only place he could get away from Hunter) trying to text Sam. 

To: Sam  
Hi? I can you see you reading my messages. 

To: Sam   
I’m being needy aren’t I 

To: Sam   
If you don’t have time to reply that’s fine 

He put his phone away, heading into the bedroom, dropping onto his bed. 

From: Sam  
I don’t think we should talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!  
> I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr.


	5. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine struggles with probing himself to the Warblers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, the next one will (probably) be long again!

Dropping into one of the chairs, Blaine looked round the practise room. It had been a while since he’d last properly been in here, and nothing had changed. He smiled. Nothing ever changed with the Warblers.   
He was one of the first here, so he sat quietly and waited for everyone else to start streaming in. He looked at the younger, new kids curiously - some of them started to whisper excitedly between themselves about Blaine - he’d really underestimated how much the Warblers had missed him. Key word being had. 

A few minutes later, a sharp knock on the table caused silence to fall upon the room.   
“The first order of business - Blaine’s audition.”  
Some of the Warblers looked up in surprise. 

“What?”  
“Why is he auditioning?”  
“We already know that’s he amazing!”

Nick stood up then. “Everyone has to audition. Even him.”  
Blaine flinched at the distaste in Nick’s voice, at the way he wouldn’t even say his name. 

He was met by a few more protests, but Blaine stood up, smoothing out his blazer. “No, I completely agree. I shouldn’t get a free pass when everyone else has had to audition. Can I prepare, or do you want me to do it straight away?”

“Let’s see what you can do under pressure.” Nick replied. 

Blaine ran his mind through all the Katy Perry songs he hadn’t already exhausted, until he caught Sebastian’s eye. He needed to do something different. To show them that he wasn’t just Blaine Warbler. 

He launched into “Just Dance” by Lady Gaga (with choreography, which earned him a few whistles). 

When he finished (and when the applause calmed down) a slow clap rung through the room. Blaine turned, coming face to face with Hunter. 

“Very nice. You’re in, Anderson.”

“You can’t make that decision yourself -“ Nick began to protest, but Hunter raised a hand, not removing his eyes from Blaine. 

“I’m captain now, remember? I can do whatever I want.” 

“So Sebastian really isn’t captain of the Warblers anymore?” Blaine said, looking round at Sebastian. A sad smile crossed his face. 

“I’m really not the captain of the Warblers.” Sebastian replied. Hunter sent an icy grin in his direction, before casting back to Blaine. 

“Let’s get started.”

After practise, Blaine and Hunter were walking back up to their room. 

“I’ve got them in much better shape than Smythe ever did.”

Blaine simply shrugged in response, not wanting to yak badly about his - wait, what he and Sebastian? He wasn’t sure thy were exactly friends, but he’d been one of the only people to show Blaine any sort of kindness since he’d been back at Dalton. 

“I probably shouldn’t really be telling you this, but I’m considering a solo for you at Sectionals.”   
Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. “That’s very nice of you, but I’ve only been back five minutes. I think some of the older guys deserve a chance.”

“They all suck, Blaine. They’re nothing compared to you.”

Sure, him and the Warblers weren’t on the best of terms at the moment but he still cared about them. He didn’t like hearing Hunter speak so negatively about them, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to defend them.   
So instead of saying anything, he dropped his eyes to the floor as they carried on walking. 

“The Warblers need updating and I think your voice is needed for it.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, though it sounded more like a question. 

Hunter looked at him as they walked, Blaine shifting uncomfortably. 

“I’m not sure what’s so great about you, though. They’re always going on about you.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. I’m not sure what I did.”

“We’d better find out.” He kept going past their room, not showing anything that said Blaine should follow him. Blaine instead went into the room, dropping onto the bed. 

His phone stated to vibrate, so he brought it to his ear, not looking to see who was calling him. 

“You better not have moved schools.”

Blaine almost dropped his phone. It was Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr.


	6. Walk With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sees how upset Sebastian was over what he did last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t read this before posting (which I really need to do) so I apologise if there’s any mistakes!

“What?”

Blaine frowned, feeling like he’d missed something. What did it matter to Kurt that he’d moved schools? How did he even know?

“You do realise this is all part of "bring down the New Directions", right? They’re making you go against your friends, Blaine.”

“You mean they’re making me go against your friends, Kurt.”

Kurt was speaking differently now, almost angrily, “what? They’ve already got it into your head. They’ve turned you against them, this is what they want.”

“No, they haven’t. They’ve reminded me who I really am. I didn’t belong with the New Directions, Kurt, I never did. I went for you, and now you’re gone. I’ve done what’s right for me, and if you can’t see that then you clearly never really knew me.” 

Blaine had no idea where all this was coming from. He had never said anything like this to anyone, normally saying whatever he thought they wanted to hear. But he was angry, too, and what gave Kurt the right to speak to him like this after not hearing from him for months? Kurt had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in whatever Blaine had to say, so why should Blaine have any interest in this?

“You’re so far gone. I need to talk to Sam.”

“No, you don’t.” Blaine replied, before putting the phone down. 

He put his hands in his hair, pulling the gel out. He groaned at this, getting up to do this hair again. Glancing at the clock, he saw he had 5 minutes until he needed to head down for dinner, so he found a body spray and straightened his blazer. 

Blaine was sat at the Wabler table, not really talking to anyone. Not that anyone was really talking to him. He looked round, trying to see Sebastian. He found him at the lacrosse table, caught up in a deep conversation. Now knowing that he couldn’t go and sit with Sebastian instead, he dropped his eyes to his food. 

Feeling a hand on his back, he jumped, as Hunter sat down between him and Trent. He looked at him, confused, and was met by a “what are you looking at” look. 

After dinner, Blaine headed to the library. Finding a seat, he pulled out his french work and waited for Sebastian, who showed up about 5 minutes later. 

“Apologies about how long I took, got caught up with the lacrosse team.” He sat down, facing Blaine, and turned his papers so he could read them. 

“It’s alright, I’ve not been here long.” 

Sebastian was quiet as he read, making notes as he went. “Right, you’ve made a good start but you’ve not used the right comparatives. You need plus here, see?” He pointes where he meant, and Blaine nodded as explained.

“Ah, I see, yeah.”

“You want tant instead of trop there, I see how you’ve confused the two, though.”

They worked like that for an hour, Sebastian explaining each part in a way that Blaine found much more useful than when he’d tried to understand in the lesson.   
By the end of the hour, he was already about had way through his work, and it hadn’t been as hard as he’d expected. 

“We can meet again of Friday? It’ll have to be after lacrosse though.” 

Blaine nodded, “sounds good. Let’s say 5?”

“Yeah, 5 is good.”

“See you then.”

As Sebastian turned to leave, Blaine found himself speaking. 

“Actually, do you want to walk with me?”

He smiled a little, “sure.”

They were walking side by side outside, talking about Warbler practise. 

“I don’t even want to know what Hunter’s working on.”

“What does he normally do?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know, I try to not listen.”

Blaine laughed, before pausing. “Thanks for talking to me.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I?”

“No one else wants to.”

“No one else had to go without you for half a year.”

He looked at Sebastian then, as he slowed down. 

Sebastian looked back at him. “Now what? Trying to get my back view?” he laughed. 

“You still feel bad about that?”

“Blaine, I hurt you, like, really badly. Of course I will feel bad about it. I don’t think it’s ever gonna go.”

“I’m better now, though.”

“You shouldn’t have had to get better.”

Blaine sighed, not sure why he was so desperate for Sebastian to forgive himself. He’d been angry until he’d seen Sebastian again, so why wasn’t he anymore? 

He knew that Sebastian wouldn’t change his mind (at least not today), so he left it, instead talking about how different the Warblers were from the New Directions. 

“I heard that the practises are way more intense now.”

That was a massive understatement. Warbler practise now included a work out, and although they hadn’t done that when Blaine had been there, he had definitely had to box more often after moving schools. 

“It has to be if they want to make the choreography look as good as it can be. Although maybe we need to pull the work out back a bit, I don’t want to do anything to change your derrière. I don’t think I could live myself.” Sebastian winked. 

Blaine blushed, but found himself saying, “if you behave yourself I might let you touch it,” surprising himself in the process. 

Sebastian’s fave brightened. “I’ll have to a good boy then, won’t I?” He smirked. 

“Not if you say that again.” Blaine groaned. 

He just got a laugh in return. 

Blaine struggled to sleep that night, turning his head on the pillow and moving the covers away. He was trying to be quiet, so as not to disturb Hunter, which he thought he was doing well at. That was until he heard a tired voice across the room. 

“Come get in with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I didn’t see that coming.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you want to hear about when I’ll post updates, I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr!


	7. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine learns a lot about Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Blaine woke up, he was pressed against something (? Maybe someone?) very warm. He had a feel, finding an arm wrapped round him. His fingers traced along gentle bands of muscle as he tried to figure out who he was laying with (he didn’t think about it too hard though. It felt nice to be laying with someone again). He’d seen Sebastian last night, right? That’s probably who he was with right now. He closed his eyes again, falling back asleep.

About an hour later, Blaine was panicking. He was in Hunter’s bed. Hunter’s. He sat up, pulling out his phone to check the time. He had about an hour to get ready. The shower was already on, and he couldn’t see Hunter so he assumes he was in the bathroom. 

Getting up, Blaine waited for him to leave the bathroom, drumming his fingers along the desk. 

“Missing me that much?”

Blaine’s eyes snapped up, meeting Hunter, who was towelling himself down. 

“You couldn’t have done that in the bathroom?”

“I’ll take longer next time, keep you waiting.”

He rolled his eyes, brushing past Hunter and heading into the bathroom. 

“Anderson?”

“What?” He closes the door. 

“No one is to know about this.”

“Fine by me.”

In his second lesson, Blaine found himself staring at the back of Hunter’s head, trying to make sense of the fact that he woke up next to him. 

A bottle lid to the back of his own head caused him to look round, Sebastian whispering, “what are you thinking about, Kurt in the bedroom? You look pained.”

“I’m not in pain, I’m angrily glaring.” He whispered back. 

“At who?”

“Hunter.”

He must’ve said that much too loudly, because he heard a quiet “talking about my incredibly good looks in lesson, boys? It won’t get you a solo,” which was replied to with another thrown bottle lid and a “watch yourself, Smythe, you’re already on thin ice.”

Blaine threw his hands up at Sebastian. “I could’ve handled that.”

“But you didn’t.”

After school, some of the Warblers has gone to the library together. Blaine was very excited that they’d asked him to go with them, thinking that they weren’t mad at him anymore, and glad that he got to work with people (he struggled by himself). 

He was pouring over a history paper when someone dropped into the seat next to him (the only free one). He ignored them at first, caught up in his notes. 

The person then nudged him, leaning in to whisper to him. 

“That’s a little of writing, killer.”

Blaine jumped, looking up. “I missed a lot.” He replied, chewing his lip nervously before looking at Sebastian. 

“You can have my notes, I’m doing English right now.” Sebastian offered. 

“Can I?” He nodded. “Thanks, like, a lot.” Blaine said, taking them eagerly. His eyes scanned over the pages of neat writing, letters all in line. 

He looked at Sebastian, confused. “Some of this is in French.”

“What? Ah, yeah. Only a few words, you should be able to work round it.” Sebastian was still writing, and Blaine watched him, that impeccable handwriting effortlessly flowing. He stayed like that for a minute, before Sebastian gave him a “you alright there?” look, causing him to blush awkwardly and turn back to his work. 

He really did seem to blush a lot when it came to Sebastian. 

Warbler practise was later than normal, the younger kids having to go to some assembly. When they were all in and sat down, Hunter stood, looking round the room. 

“Sectionals are at McKinley this year, meaning the New Directions are at an advantage. We’re flipping today, we need to bring our best.”

Hunter took a group of the more athletic Warblers to the side, pulling out some random mattresses, while Sebastian turned to talk to the rest of them. 

“Hunter asked me to get started on the choreography.”

A few groans echoed round the room. 

“We’re starting with Whistle by Flo Rida. Hunters not really in it and I think the guys flipping should get it fairly quickly.”

“Whistle? Is that really the best song for Sectionals?”

“That’s what I said, but he’s convinced.”

As it turned out, Sebastian was an excellent teacher. Just like with the French work, he actually explained and showed what was needed, and it was much more useful. 

“Blaine, you need to straighten up a little.”

He did, but Sebastian wasn’t happy so came over to him, putting his hands on Blaine’s hips, gently turning him up. He kept hold of him when Blaine started to dance again, making sure he stayed in the position Sebastian wanted. 

Blaine could felt the heat rising, butterflies flapping in his stomach. 

“Good.” he said shortly, patting Blaine’s hip as he walked away. 

Blaine held his breath, looking down and focusing hard on what he was doing. 

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, Blaine waited for Sebastian after practise. He rocked back and forth on his heels, watching him. 

“Hi, killer?”

“Want to get coffee on Monday?” Blaine had surprised himself again. 

Sebastian sucked a breath in. “I can’t.”

Blaine’s face fell. “Right. Yeah, that’s alright.”

“Can you do another day?”

That made feel a little better. “What works for you? I don’t exactly have a lot to do.”

“Saturday? This Saturday, I mean. I have work on Monday.”

He almost laughed. “Work? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, looking almost nervous, “I realised that I take a lot for granted. I wanted to give back, seeing as I have so much.”

Blaine was bursting with pride at that. He could tell now that Sebastian was actually, really trying to change, and for the better. “Yeah? What do you do?”

“I just teach dance to little kids. Tap. I mean I’m not big on little kids, they’re a bit sticky and very loud sometimes, but I guess these ones are cute enough, but that doesn’t really -“

He was cut off then, Blaine’s lips grazing his. It only lasted for a few seconds, Blaine pulling back, really not sure why he’d done that or how Sebastian would react or if Sebastian wouldn’t want to be friends anymore - were they friends? He didn’t see why not, but after everything last year I’d felt weird for them to be friends. 

Sebastian’s face pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes were slightly wider than normal, lips parted a little. He looked speechless - Blaine didn’t think Sebastian could ever be speechless. He always had something to say. 

Wait, did that mean it was bad? Blaine was panicking now. 

Sebastian looked as though he was pulling himself together, and then he spoke. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> If you don’t follow me on tumblr (@/troubletonesglee), you will probably have missed my posting schedule:  
> I most likely won’t have a chapter posted next week (I’ll try to get one posted, but I’m not sure how likely it is), which is why I’ve posted twice this week. So, don’t panic if you don’t see anything for a while, you’re not missing anything.
> 
> As I said, I am gonna try and post but I’m just sure that I’ll be able to.
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen event threatens the Warblers chances at Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Apologies that this took so long, if you don’t follow me on tumblr (@/troubletonesglee ;)) you might’ve missed that I’ll be updating a lot less often, due to my schedule picking back up again fairly soon. I’m definitely not done with Butterflies though - I will finish it, however long that takes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine had been on edge all night, nervous about seeing Sebastian tomorrow. His fingers were drumming along his drawers, doing Hunter’s head in. 

"Knock it off, Anderson!"

He just threw a pillow at Hunter in return, not feeling like giving a better answer. 

Hunter rolled his eyes, pulling the cover from his bed over his head. 

The next day, Blaine was sat in the Lima Bean, at the table they’d sat at after Grease. He kept glancing at the clock, unsure why Sebastian was so late. It had been 15 minutes and he’d come to the conclusion that he just wasn’t coming. 

He pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed back to school, feeling a little bit upset. 

Arriving back at Dalton, he went into a practise room, letting his fingers trail over the piano keys. He hadn’t even gone near a piano since breaking up with Kurt, but he couldn’t help but pause to think of a song, before beginning to sing, the piano accompanying him. 

“When you’re dreaming with a broken heart,  
The waking up is the hardest part." 

He hadn’t considered that the piano would make him miss Kurt so much, but he supposed it was. 

"The giving up is the hardest part." 

He was interrupted not long into the song, Jeff pushing the door open. 

"Hunter’s called a Warbler meeting."

Blaine frowned, confused. This never happened. He got up from the piano, tucking the seat back under and moving to follow Jeff, who didn’t say anything else. 

When they reached the Warblers’ room, they were met by a paving Hunter. Blaine couldn’t help but notice how worried he looked. 

As the last few people came in, Hunter looked round at everyone. 

"Close the door." He ordered. 

Blaine searched the room quickly, looking at all the puzzled faces. He mentally noted that Sebastian wasn’t there. 

"I had a call about 20 minutes ago, telling me that one of our team is injured. Badly. Before I say anything else, I need you not to panic, and to understand that we will find a way around this for Sectionals."

Eyebrows furrowed, Blaine was trying to figure out who it could be. One of the younger kids, maybe? Hunter seemed fairly collected, so it could very easily be someone who didn’t have a very large part. 

Then it clicked. 

"Sebastian broke his knee this morning. He’s gonna need surgery."

It was as if the whole room couldn’t breathe. The life was sucked out of it, everyones faves panic stricken despite Hunters previous instructions.  
Sebastian had a solo. Sebastian was the best dancer, and the only one could teach the choreography on a clear way. If Hunter was the builder, Sebastian was the glue, and he was injured. 

"Is he in the hospital?" Blaine didn’t even realise that he’d spoken until Hunter was addressing him. 

"He is. Visiting hours are at 2, he can only have two non-family members in the room at the time though."

Blaine checked the time, seeing that they only had about an hour until they could go and see him. He looked at Hunter, who was watching him. Hunter nodded slightly, as if arranging that they’d go together. 

The next 40 minutes dragged past by so slowly, so as soon as the clock read 13:45, Blaine shot up from his seat, rushing out to the car park to meet Hunter. He was leaning against his car, one arm crossed across his chest, biting the nails of his free hand. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. 

"It’s just us in the car, Stirling and the one that cries a lot were meant to be coming with but they wanted to get a card for him." Hunter said, swinging his legs into the car. 

"Should we have gotten him something? Like chocolate or whatever?" Blaine was panicking a little bit, worried they’d look underprepared. 

"I sorted that. I got another card for you though, if you want to sign it now."

"Ah, thanks," Blaine said, not even minding that he hadn’t gotten to pick it out himself. 

He smiled at the front of it though, it did look like something Blaine would choose. 

When they pulled up, they headed straight into the hospital. Blaine let Hunter speak, assuming that he knew what to say better than Blaine, and also imaging that Hunter would seem more threatening? Either way, they got in quickly, and were directed up a flight of stairs to Sebastian’s room. 

"You go in, I need to hit up the bathroom." Hunter told him, not giving Blaine a chance to object as he disappeared down the hallway. 

Blaine hesitated nervously, not entirely sure what he’d say to Sebastian, before pushing the door open and walking gingerly in. 

As it turned out, he didn’t have to think too hard about a conversation topic because Sebastian was asleep, knee propped up slightly, presumably to keep it a neutral position. 

Deciding that standing pressed against the door probably wasn’t the best idea, Blaine slowly crossed the room to the bed, looking down at Sebastian. He looked so peaceful, only a little in pain. His hair was laying flat against his face, so Blaine stretched out a shy hand to sweep in back, aware of how much it annoyed Sebastian when he could feel this hair sticking to his eyebrows. Blaine smiled a little. He looked so young, so small despite his usually obnoxious height. 

Sitting on the chair by the bed, Blaine noticed that Sebastian’s right hand was twitching slightly, likely aware of the pain is his knee even while asleep. A surge of bravery convinced him to take his hand, rubbing his thumb over the sweaty knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. It seemed to have worked, the hand relaxing but the pain not disappearing from his face. 

A few minutes passed, nothing changing, until Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open. Confusion painted his face for a moment, Blaine ducking his head with a smile at how cute Sebastian looked while puzzled. Sebastian’s head then whipped round, meeting Blaine’s gaze. 

"Careful, you’ll hurt your neck next."

Sebastian seemed to relax at the presence of him, making Blaine’s heart do an extremely good impression of Sebastian’s eyelids. 

"Hi," Blaine said softly. 

"Hi," Sebastian breathed, mirrored Blaine’s words, "I never showed up for coffee, did I?" He them asked, panic replacing confusion. 

"No, but that’s alright. We can get coffee anytime."

"But we were meant to get coffee today."

"Sebastian, it’s really not a big deal. I’m guessing you missed it because of your knee?"

He nodded. 

"So it’s fine."

Sebastian went to argue, but was cut off by Hunter’s arrival. He had definitely noticed Blaine and Sebastian holding hands, but if he thought anything of it he didn’t say it aloud. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and not in the way I like,” Hunter grimaced at that, "I think I’m probably due for more painkillers.”

"When are you having surgery."

"Start of next week. They said that if it goes well, and assuming I rest it until the day, I can probably compete at Sectionals."

Hunter nodded, “yeah? That’s good."

Blaine nodded too, Sebastian turning to look at him. 

"What did you even do?" Blaine asked. 

"Funny story," he replied, before launching off into a very detailed recount. 

They had about a half an hour visit, before Jeff’s face appeared pressed against the window, Nick shaking his head disappointedly behind him. Sebastian laughed, whilst Hunter slapped the glass between them and Jeff, causing him to jump and making everyone laugh harder. 

"We’d better go, let them get a chance to speak to you." Hunter said. 

Sebastian sighed dramatically, "I can’t cope with Jeff in my injured state."

"I know for a fact he’s had at least 3 coffees today.” Blaine winked, rising from his seat. 

"I’m gonna need my hand back, Anderson." Sebastian said, raising an amused eyebrow.  
"Right, yeah," Blaine blushed hard, letting his hand go, "see you later."

Him and Hunter left, Jeff almost literally bouncing past into the room, Nick following with a "wish us luck". 

When they got back to Dalton, Blaine was feeling a lot more hopeful about their chances at Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do want to see more from me, myself and seblaine403 (@/love-that-we-were-in on tumblr) are working on a fic together! Down to the fact that there’s two of us, it’ll likely be updated more often this this, so definitely do go and check that out, it’s listed on both of our accounts!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is "Dreaming With A Broken Heart" by John Mayer.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read this, let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	9. He’s Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see...

"Anderson!"

Considering that Sebastian really couldn’t do very much right now, he was still managing to tire everyone out in Warbler practice. He was leaning against a crutch, using the second one to point at whoever he was talking to. 

"What?" Blaine huffed, folding over with his hands on his knees. 

"Hips."

He rolled his eyes, this being about the fifth time that he’d heard that today. 

"Don’t make me come over there and do it for you."

"I’ve got him."

A new voice cut in then, a pair of hands sliding round Blaine’s waist and resting on his hips, rotating them forwards. A strong, warm scent filled his nose, and his eyes met Hunter’s as he looked round. Hunter held his gaze for a second, before pulling his hands back and walking back to his place. 

When Blaine looked back to the front, Sebastian’s bottom lip was between his teeth, an emotion Blaine couldn’t quite place crossing his face. 

"Je voudrais aller au Angleterre."

Blaine was sat in his French class now, answering a question out loud as best as he could. He still hadn’t caught up, struggling with his tenses and verb endings even now. He hadn’t been able to see Sebastian about it recently, since he never came down to the library anymore. Blaine had overheard Jeff saying that Sebastian was trying to work upstairs in their room as much as possible - going up and down the stairs all the time put a lot of extra strain on his knee, and he was committed to getting it better for Sectionals. 

Sebastian was actually sat behind him right then, his page practically empty of notes. He was instead talking Nick through something, helping him form a sentence properly. Blaine couldn’t deny that he felt a little jealous at that - they seemed to sit together all the time, and Blaine wanted in on that. 

But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned round to look at Hunter.

"Can you give me a hand with this?"

Hunter was more than happy to oblige, pushing a chair out and pulling the one next to Blaine out and dropping into it. 

"Now I’m not as good as your boyfriend, but -"

"My boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend."

Hunter shrugged, pointing to something that Blaine had written. He didn’t explain the work as well as Sebastian, but he helped either way, and Blaine left the class with a much better understanding of it. 

Him and Hunter walked back to their room together, making generic small talk about the Warblers, and then the New Directions. 

"What happened to that blonde boy?"

Hunter paused then, Blaine looking round at him.   
"What, Sam?"

Hunter nodded, staring straight ahead. Blaine frowned before looking at whatever had caught Hunter’s attention.

Wait. 

Kurt?!

Him and Kurt were now stood in Blaine’s room, awkwardly watching one another. 

"What are you doing here Kurt?"

The boy glanced at him, seeing shocked to be spoken to. "I told you when we spoke a few weeks back. I’m having you rejoin the New Directions."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"They’re you’re family, Blaine."

"No, they are not. I’m exactly where I’m meant to be, Kurt."

Kurt moved closer, obviously not happy with that. "You’re meant to be with the New Directions."

"You were meant to be with them, not me. I was never meant to be with them, Kurt. I still can’t believe that I ever left the Warblers for them."

"You left the Warblers for me, Blaine."

"But you’re not here anymore, are you? The New Direction’s were never my friends, they were yours. They still prefer you to me, Kurt, so I really don’t think it bothered them too much when I left. Sure, they lost a singer, but that was it. I’m with my friends, now, the friends that I cut off just because you didn’t approve of them."

"But I am here, I’m yours, Blaine." Kurt came forwards, leaning in -

He was leaning in. No. This wasn’t going to happen. 

Before he could even react, someone was by his side, arm wrapped round his waist. 

"No, he’s my boyfriend now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But who is it?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> You can still find me @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)


	10. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” Kurt bit, clearly not happy with this “discovery”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember me?

“Who are you?” Kurt bit, clearly not happy with this “discovery”.  
“Hunter Clarington, captain of the Warblers.”  
Hunter.  
Of course it was Hunter. He tensed a little, unsure of how to react to his touch, but as Hunter tightened his grip, he relaxed somewhat, letting himself lean into him.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t Sebastian captain of the Warblers? Or did they finally realise he’s a lying, boyfriend-stealing, no good wannabe?”  
“Don’t talk about Sebastian like that –“  
“If I do seem to correctly recall, you didn’t manage to get into that little school of yours first try, and I did hear a nasty rumour that you texted some other boy whilst dating Blaine here, right? Sounds like you would’ve had to tell some lies yourself to get out of that one.”  
Blaine looked up at Hunter, stunned. He had absolutely no idea how Hunter had heard about any of that, but he was kind of glad at the same time.  
Kurt was reeling at that, glaring at Hunter, “I don’t see what any of those things have got to do with anything.”  
“It has to do with the fact that you’re not any different from your perception of Sebastian.”  
Kurt simply folded his arms over his chest, clearly in an failed attempt at looking threatening.  
“Now if you’d like to show yourself out of mine and my boyfriend’s room, that would be great.”

Blaine was half expecting him to refuse to leave, but Kurt turned sharply on his heel, his shoes click-clacking on the polished wooden floor.

Hunter nudged the door with his foot, watching it swing shut before redirecting his focus onto Blaine.

“Thanks for that.” Blaine said, genuinely meaning it.

“No problem. From what I’ve heard of him, he’s far from pleasant."

“You could say that.”

"What did you even ever see in him, anyway?"

"He was different. Exciting. He was the first boy that was ever interested in me like that, too, as far as I know at least."  
Hunter gave a snarky laugh, “well there’s plenty more that do now."

Blaine frowned, wanting to push it further, but decided not to. He obviously knew something, but knowing Hunter he wouldn’t disclose it that easily. 

"Come on, the boys are insisting we have a film night."

Blaine settled down onto the sofa, pushed up against its arm. Thad dropped down next to him (after having come running in with a bowl of chocolate under one arm, a bowl of popcorn under the opposite one, yelling “let’s go disco dudes!"), and Jeff sat beside him. It was only really a three person sofa but Nick squeezed in, his head on Jeff’s lap and his legs over the end of the sofa. 

Trent, David and Beatbox were sat on the floor, and Hunter had claimed the armchair as soon as he’d walked in, even though Trent had already been sat in it. 

"We’re just waiting for Sebastian now, right?”

"Wait, why aren’t one of you with him? What if he falls on the way here?” Blaine asked, panic soaring from his stomach to his chest. 

"He was in the library, he said he just wanted to finish something off before he comes through." Nick replied casually. 

"If he gets hurt again I’ll -"

"Chill, killer, I’m fine," a warm laugh filled the room. 

Blaine’s head whipped round, his whole body relaxing as he saw him, "Sebastian, hi."

Sebastian waved, looking for a seat. "Beatbox, pull up another armchair,” Hunter commanded. 

Clearly not happy with that answer, Sebastian laid down across everyone’s laps on the sofa. 

"Sebastian!" Nick shouted, his face getting crushed. 

Hunter snorted, and Sebastian reached under to pat Nick’s face affectionately. Once Beatbox had got the armchair though, Sebastian carefully turned round, sat up, and transferred himself over. 

"Alright, are we all ready?"

Jeff snapped to attention then, darting off to the mini fridge at the back of the room. 

Everyone looked at him, alarmed, but he came running back, falling back into his seat. Realising how lost overtime looked, he held up a carton nervously. "I had to get my apple juice."

They were midway through Tangled now, and Thad had fallen asleep on Blaine’s shoulder. All the boys had engaged in a round of "how many sweets can we get from the bowl without waking Thad," and Hunter was feeling confident. He got up, dramatically tip toeing over to the sofa, Beatbox and David moving out of the way to let him through. 

He knelt down, moving really, really close to Thad’s face, taking a handful from the bowl. Not satisfied, he moved forwards towards Thad, paused, and then flicked his nose. 

Thad’s eyes fell open, and he opened his move to scream but Jeff, thinking fast, covered his mouth. They couldn’t be too loud unless they wanted their weekly film night to be cancelled. 

Blaine glanced at Sebastian, who was stifling a laugh, tears streaming from his eyes. He had never seen Sebastian laugh so hard, but it didn’t surprise him that this was the occasion. 

Turning back to the action, Thad was squirming as Jeff kept his hands over his mouth, not convinced he wouldn’t make a scene. Everyone was laughing now, and Blaine had to admit that it was very funny. He joined in with the laughing, and to anyone passing by, they must have looked very odd indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @/troubletonesglee for more :)


	11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Sebastian was growing restless recently, tired of not being able to dance fully, and Blaine couldn’t stand it. He didn’t like seeing Sebastian so frustrated, but no one could help him. He’d missed Sebastian too, having not been able to see him as often as he’d like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? That’s not like me at all! I should probably get into a schedule instead of just posting whenever I feel like it but well, here we are.   
> Please leave me a comment as well, I miss hearing what you all think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian was growing restless recently, tired of not being able to dance fully, and Blaine couldn’t stand it. He didn’t like seeing Sebastian so frustrated, but no one could help him. He’d missed Sebastian too, having not been able to see him as often as he’d like. 

But they were sat together now, Blaine’s legs crossed as he sat on the sofa in the rehearsal room, laughing at something Sebastian had said. 

"I’m still on track to be able to perform at Sectionals. Actually, I’m doing better than expected."

"Really? That’s great, Sebastian!"

He nodded proudly. “Means we can get out together again too."

Blaine smiled, "Good."

"Look, I -" Sebastian paused, "I know that I messed up, really badly last year, but you know how sorry I am." he waited, looking for approval to go on. Blaine nodded. "We had such a good thing going, too, and I know we felt differently, what with you being with Kurt, but you being back here is just so great. I just wanted to say that." he finished, looking down awkwardly. 

“Look at me?" Sebastian did, "you know that I felt something towards you. I still do." Blaine was a bit surprised that he admitted it. He decided to do another unexpected thing, so leant forwards, brushing their lips together. They hadn’t done this since they night they went for a walk together, but it felt right. 

Sebastian was smiling when he looked back at Blaine, cheeks flushed lightly. Well, Blaine knew that if he was having that effect on Sebastian Smythe of all people, he must be doing something right. 

School had been particularly slow recently, probably because Sectionals were right round the corner, and nothing could match the excitement of that. 

Blaine sat next to Jeff in maths, which had turned out to be a bit of a blessing because Jeff was surprisingly good at it. Back at McKinley he’d had countless people ask to copy him, and many more would just do it. In fact, he now found himself asking for a hand every once in a while. 

Jeff was fully engrossed in his work today, but Blaine’s mind was wandering. The main thing he was thinking about was Sebastian, but Hunter entered his thoughts too. Blaine really wasn’t sure why he kept stepping in to help him - he had never done anything for Hunter, so was he expecting Blaine to return the favour? He was desperately hoping that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t imagine the type of thing Hunter would want. 

Having Hunter on side had proven useful though, because it meant most of the Warblers had taken to talking to him again. He felt he was friends with Jeff again, although Jeff had tried to maintain contact even when Blaine had seemingly forgotten all about them. Nick was coming around too, but Trent was still suspicious. That was fair though, Blaine supposed. 

“Alright, listen up!"

The room fell quiet, and everyone turned their attention to Hunter. 

"The New Directions have challenged us to have a sing off, whatever that means. I don’t want to waste time preparing a new routine this close to Sectionals so I have compiled a list of routines we already know."

The rest of Warbler practice was spent brushing up on one of their old routines, but Hunter called Blaine to one side. 

"You know the New Directions better than anyone. What can we do to throw them off?"

They discussed some techniques, which Hunter took on board, and began explaining them to the rest of the Warblers. Blaine was listening, but he was aware of someone staring at him. When he looked round, he saw that it was Sebastian. 

"Blaine, have you got a minute?” he asked once they were finished. 

"Yeah, what do you need?”

Sebastian leant up against the sofa, looking to be upset. Bloke frowned, confused. 

"Is there something going on with you and Hunter?” he questioned, straight to the point as ever. 

"What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

Sebastian’s gaze fell to the floor, "people have been talking. Saying you smell like his after shave, and that you look very comfortable together. Then I saw you two talking just now and I - I needed to know."

Blaine went red, having not realised any of this. "We just - I guess he’s just not as bad as I expected."

"Isn’t he?"

"No, I actually don’t mind him."

Sebastian bit his lip, "Alright, well, I guess I’ll go. That’s all I wanted." He pushed off of the sofa, moving towards the door. 

"Sebastian?”

He looked round. 

"I really mean it. There’s nothing going on."


	12. Hard Not To Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Pulling up in the McKinley car park brought memories rushing into the front of his mind. He tried to make himself smaller, as if it would shield him from some invisible being that was threatening to make him a part of the school he’d left behind. "

Pulling up in the McKinley car park brought memories rushing into the front of his mind. He tried to make himself smaller, as if it would shield him from some invisible being that was threatening to make him a part of the school he’d left behind. 

Things had been a bit awkward between him and Sebastian recently, but he wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders, obviously sensing his discomfort. Sebastian was rubbing his shoulder now too, which massively helped to soothe Blaine’s nerves. 

They passed through the bleak hallways, Blaine unintentionally guided them to the hall. "Here we are," he declared, taking it all in. The Warblers who hadn’t been here before looked less than impressed, and Sebastian covered his nose in an attempt to make Blaine laugh. It worked. 

The New Directions began to gather onto the stage, crossing their arms the way Kurt had done in an effort to look intimidating. 

Glancing at Hunter, Blaine could see a careless unnerving expression, the same one he had worn when they had first met. But it was aimed at his old friends now, and Blaine didn’t know how to feel about it. 

"Warblers, thank you for joining us,” Artie said, head held high, "we have invited you to -“

"Have a sing off, yes, we know." Hunter rolled his eyes, bored. 

This left Artie unsure what to say, so that new blonde cheerleader stepped in, "what’s he’s trying to say is that we’re gonna show you our fabulous routine and you’re all gonna watch, do your awful dance and realise that you’re gonna lose at Sectionals.”

"If we lose you will have too," Hunter replied, sounding uninterested, "go on then, perform for us."

The New Directions launched into a routine to a song no one had heard since the 70s, and it consisted largely of moves that they’d used in every competition they’d ever done. It was good - some of the new member had brought a lot of skills that they hadn’t had before, but it was basic. 

They looked incredibly “I told you so" afterwards, but it was wiped straight off of their faces once the Warblers started. They’d been working on a routine to "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 (one of Blaine’s personal favourite bands- like, had you even seen Adam Levine?) and with Sebastian’s choreography and Hunter’s all-or-nothing attitude, it was amazing. Doing it felt even better. Blaine didn’t even have a solo in it, but he’d missed the feeling of perform with the Warblers - it felt like he was flying. 

Despite no one having won, the Warblers took their meet with the New Directions as a win. It was clearly the right thing for them to do, too, because everyone seemed to have a new lease of life, realising that they might actually have a chance of winning Sectionals again this year, and with the school bracket being so much tighter this year they’d get rid of the New Directions early on. 

Hunter was working them even harder than before though, because "now they know what they’re up against". Someone pointed out that there was only two weeks to go, and that it was unlikely that they’d be able to learn anything new with so little time to go. Hunter had just muttered something about military school and continued to increase their hours. 

Sebastian had gone to get his knee brace changed, coming back with a much more heavy duty one so that he needed less support when walking. He’d been told he could join in now, as long as he didn’t go at it full out for at least another week. The change that this caused in him was incredible - he seemed so much more cheerful already, and was back to coming down to the library or the cafe to work with the boys. 

He was sat on the ground now, stretching his good leg, and he asked Blaine to push his back down. 

"Do you think I’m doing alright? Like, I’m as caught up with everything as everyone?”

"Sebastian, why are you worrying about this? You’re doing so great, no one will even be able to tell that you were out for so long.”

"So you can tell that I was out at some point?”

"No," Blaine laughed, amused that Sebastian could always find something wrong with whatever someone was saying, "they won’t be able to tell at all. You’ll just look as average as the rest of us."

Sebastian dramatically gasped, pretending to he offended, "Sebastian Smythe, average? How very dare you?"

He tapped Blaine’s leg then. "Sit on me."

"What?" Blaine practically spluttered. 

"Sit on my back, I can get lower to my leg.” Blaine was bright red, and very glad that Sebastian couldn’t see him. He pulled himself together, and sat down carefully, keeping most of his weight in his legs. "You can go all the way, I can handle it."  
He did as Sebastian asked, but was entirely aware of how this conversation must sound to anyone who couldn’t look into the room.

They still hadn’t revisited their conversation about Hunter, and Blaine didn’t know if they would, but it had left him feeling very confused. What if there was something going on between them? What if there was something going on between Sebastian and Hunter? As much as Blaine had been a bit of a teacher towards Kurt in the field of dating, he didn’t really actually know very much, so it was entirely possible that Hunter thought him and Blaine were a thing. But they’d never spoken about it, so he assumed that wasn’t the case. It would probably be sensible to talk to him about it, but that was the last thing Blaine wanted to do. 

He had decided to ask Jeff instead, because whatever Jeff thought was normally the general opinion on the matter. He waited until they were alone together, and that happened to be in one of the back hallways. 

"Jeff?”

"Yes?”

"Do you - do you think Hunter and I are, you know, a thing?"

"There’s a lot of things, Blaine, you’re gonna need to be more specific, bud."

"Like a dating thing."

"Well Hunter says he only likes girls, so whether or not you to choose to believe that would change the answer."

"I literally have no idea what you just said."

"I don’t either."

After school, Blaine sloped back to his room, searching through one of his books for a sheet he needed to ask Nick for help with. He collided with somebody then, and he looked up in alarm. 

"I’m so -"

"Ah, Blaine."

Relief washed over him as he realised it was Hunter. "Hunter, hi."

"I’m guessing you’re looking for something?"

"Yeah, I can’t find a sheet for science and I’m meant to meeting Nick."

"Here, let me.” Blaine passed him his work, and Hunter leafed through all of the papers, and pulled out the right one almost straight away. 

"How did you -"

Hunter shrugged, “I saw you put it away."

Blaine frowned, confused, "you don’t sit anywhere near me."

"You’re hard not to notice.”

He was staring now, trying to make sense of what Hunter meant. They were both so caught up in one another that neither of them was aware of somebody else coming down the corridor, sadness painted across their face.


	13. Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ It was Sectionals day, and Blaine was very excited. This was going to be his first competition back with the Warblers, and was glad to see that their pre-show routine was still exactly the same. Water, quiet, the Warbler song, and lots of hugging. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This will probably be the last of the daily posts (although will I stick to that? Probably not)! Thank you so much to the lovely @/shadys on Tumblr for beta reading this for me, I can already see a difference and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Sectionals day, and Blaine was very excited. This was going to be his first competition back with the Warblers, and was glad to see that their pre-show routine was still exactly the same. Water, quiet, the Warbler song, and lots of hugging. 

Their dressing room was one the McKinley classrooms, and Blaine was searching the room for Sebastian. Things were weird between them- they’d talk, then they wouldn’t, then they would again, and then he’d hear nothing from Sebastian for days. That’s what they had been dealing with at the moment - Sebastian wouldn’t say anything to him and would rarely even look at him. 

He hadn’t known him to do this before. Back when Blaine was still with Kurt, Sebastian had been relentless. He was constantly texting him, calling him, and asking to see him. This made the silence even more painful now, and he missed him terribly. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen though, making Blaine’s heart sink. 

Deciding to ask around, he went up to Trent, who typically knew everything about everyone. “Trent, have you seen Sebastian?”

"He went out to the hall.”

Blaine nodded, heading out the door. Looking both ways, he concluded that it was empty. Blaine had to convince himself not to worry- Sebastian had enough sense to turn up on time either way. 

They only had a few minutes until they were expected to be out on the stage, so Blaine began his traditional pacing. This earned him several glares from various Warblers. 

He’d been right about Sebastian, because he was already backstage when the rest of them gathered. Blaine went to say something to him, but he could tell even under the dim light, that his eyes were red, his face streaked by tears. Instead, he wrapped an arm around him, not sure whether he was nervous or had something else on his mind, but hoping that the gesture would be of comfort.. 

Sebastian barely reacted, just raised a hand to wipe his eyes, before plastering on a bright smile as they walked onto the stage. 

It was time. 

They won. They actually won. Blaine couldn’t believe it. The next few moments were a blur, cheering filling the air as the cold metal of the trophy slid across his fingers as it passed from person to person. This right here was the best feeling in the world. 

When they finally arrived back at Dalton, Blaine was a man on a mission. He was desperate to track down Sebastian and find out what was bothering him. 

Looking in through all of the doors, he finally found Sebastian in the French class, head in his hands. As he moved closer though, he could see that his fingers were gripping his hair, his whole body shaking. 

Straining, he could hear Sebastian speaking. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. (I don’t know what I’ll do without him)” He sounded breathless, and Blaine’s own breath caught in his throat, the sound of both Sebastian speaking French and the hurt held in his voice mixing sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine. The combination was stunning, and heartbreakingly sad, even if he could only understand tiny fragments of his words. 

Blaine knocked lightly on the doorframe, causing Sebastian’s head to snap up in shock. He beckoned for him to come closer either way. 

“Au revoir, Maman, je te parlerai plus tard (bye, mum, I’ll speak to you later).” Sebastian continued listening for a moment, evidently on the phone, before putting it down. 

"I must look like a right mess."

"No, not at all. I noticed you’d been crying earlier."

Sebastian looked at the table, unsure of whether to speak. Blaine sat down near where he was looking. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. 

Sebastian hesitated, but chose to reply, “I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently, what with my knee and some family things."

There was obviously something he was holding back, but Blaine nodded, not trying to push it. But Sebastian took a deep breath, pulling himself together before continuing, "I came to talk to you about it a few days ago but you were busy with Hunter, so," he shrugged, and none of his usual snark lay beneath his words. 

"I can listen now."

"This - it isn’t what I wanted to tell you, or how I wanted to say it, but I feel like now’s as good a time as any." Sebastian said, worry written across his face. 

"Go on," Blaine supported as softly as he could. 

"I miss you. It sounds weird because you’re closer to me than you’ve ever been before, but it feels like you’re slipping away." He didn’t look at Blaine. 

"How so?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused. 

"Well when you came back here, I was so excited, and I felt like we were making progress, you know? You’d finally forgiven me in a way I could believe and you came back here, and I -" he has barely taken a breath between his words, but he took one now, "a selfish part of me hoped you’d come back to Dalton for me.”

Blaine moved now, sitting down next to him instead. His heart was pounding hard, and he didn’t let himself think too hard about what he wanted to say. He needed to let it flow naturally- that way he’d say exactly what he meant. "Look at me?" He said, his words echoing an earlier conversation between the two of them. Sebastian cooperated easily. "I did. Come back for you, I mean. If anyone else had asked me I wouldn’t have. I really mean that." Sebastian’s eyes flickered up to his face, eyes dark and watery, but strangely beautiful. "I know we haven’t spent much time together recently but I didn’t know how to start. It’s always been so easy between us, but it’s felt - heavier since I’ve been here. Like it means more."

Confusion fluttered across Sebastian’s face, but he let Blaine continue without asking anything. "Why do you feel like I’m slipping away?”

"Hunter, mostly," Blaine went to interrupt, went to say that Hunter didn’t mean anything to him, but Sebastian cut him off, "I saw you two together when I came to talk to you, and I heard your conversation. It sounded like it meant something to me.”

"I’ll talk to him."

"Don’t ruin things for me. It’s really not that important."

"It is to me."

It only took a few minutes to clear things up with Hunter, who seemed more amused than anything.   
"I see how it came across like that. I guess I was interested, but if you don’t feel the same that’s totally fine."

It had surprised him how cool he’d been about it, but Blaine appreciated it. He’d also liked the comment he’d made about Kurt. 

"I’m not gonna continue to chase you like Kurt, I have a bit more class than that."

"Only a bit,” Blaine said, feeling confident now, which was only strengthened by the laugh it earned him from Hunter. 

He’d then gone to fill Sebastian in, who didn’t seem too bothered on the surface, but the way his eyes lit up told a different story. 

"I’m still not a fan of the idea that you did this just for me. You really didn’t have to."

"I’d been planning to talk to him about it anyway, but you gave me a reason to."

"You give me a reason to do a lot of things," Sebastian replied, before scrunching up his nose, "that was disgusting, wasn’t it? You don’t need to get used to me saying cute things like that." He laughed warmly, making Blaine smile. 

"I wasn’t counting on it."


	14. Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Not having to overthink his friendship with Hunter was actually very nice. Hunter was undeniably very funny, although Blaine wasn’t convinced it was always intentional. He’d relaxed a bit in rehearsals too, since everyone was still riding the high of their Sectionals win. ”

Not having to overthink his friendship with Hunter was actually very nice. Hunter was undeniably very funny, although Blaine wasn’t convinced it was always intentional. He’d relaxed a bit in rehearsals too, since everyone was still riding the high of their Sectionals win. 

Nothing had really changed yet between Blaine and Sebastian either, but that was to be expected. As much as Blaine would’ve thrown himself into planning dates and such, he knew that those things weren’t really Sebastian’s style, and to be completely honest he didn’t even know if that’s what their relationship was. Sure, they’d been spending more time together recently, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were together, right?

He was sat with Sebastian now, who was pestering Trent, trying to make him give him the answers to the English homework. Sebastian was fully capable of doing it himself, but he still insisted on not doing it. 

"I don’t even know what any of these words mean! How am I meant to explain the metaphor?”

"You know exactly what trepidation means! You literally used it in a sentence ten minutes ago!"

“He’s got a point.”

“I don’t recall anybody asking for your opinion, Nick!”

“Your mum did!”

“2009 called, they want their joke back!”

Blaine held back a laugh, not wanting to get dragged into this particular conversation. He glanced at Jeff, who was doing a much worse job at it. 

They soon tired of it, though, and Sebastian dropped down onto the seat next to him, fake yawning to put an arm round Blaine’s shoulders. "Even I know you’ve got better moves than that."

"Moves? I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Trent looked at them then, "why don’t you ask Blaine for help? He’s good at English.”

Blaine fluttered his eyelashes at Sebastian, "yeah, why didn’t you ask me?"

"I can’t focus when you explain things, your face is far more interesting."

He felt the heat rush to cheeks at that, which he knew would only encourage Sebastian later on. No one said anything about it, all too used to Sebastian’s constant flirting, most of them having been on the end of it.

Blaine instead turned his attention to Jeff, who was very excitedly explaining something to Nick. He couldn’t make out what he was saying though, so he not so subtly stared at Sebastian. 

"What do you say we get out of here and go for a coffee? I have lacrosse later but I’m about to fall asleep.”

"Lacrosse? Are you sure your knee is good enough for that?”

"I’m just training lightly, easing back into it."

He could obviously sense Blaine’s disbelief, so he pulled him up instead, then pushed his hands into his pockets. They walked to the Dalton cafe together, Blaine chatting about something he’d read earlier that day. 

Sebastian ordered for them, remembering Blaine’s order from the previous times they’d had coffee together. 

He came over to the sit at the table Blaine had claimed (which may or may not have been the same one they sat at when they’d first met), sliding the cup over. 

"I’m guessing you’ve been missing lacrosse?”

"Yeah, a bit. The season doesn’t properly start until the spring though, so I should hopefully be good to go by then."

Blaine nodded, pretending he knew anything about lacrosse. He was aware of the basics, sure, but he wasn’t too familiar with all the ins and outs of it, being more of a football fan himself.

"I’m more happy that I can get back to rehearsing properly with the Warblers. I couldn’t stand just sitting and watching.”

"You did way more than that."

Sebastian shrugged, taking a long sip of his coffee. To most people, he came across as the type of person who would be very vocal about all of their achievements, be the first to tell you how "involved" he was. But Sebastian hardly ever did, and Blaine couldn’t recall ever hearing him say that he was genuinely proud of himself. They’d have to work on that. 

Blaine's phone buzzed then, and he looked down at it curiously. 

From: Sam

Good job on the Sectionals win. You did great. 

The shock must’ve been showing on his face because Sebastian looked at him, concerned. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"It’s Sam."  
“Has something happened to him? I know how much you like him.”

"No, he - I don’t think I ever told you this but he told me that he thought we shouldn’t talk anymore a few months ago, so this," he paused, searching for the right word, "is unexpected."

"Wait, what? Why would he do that?”

"I don’t know, but he’s actually being nice right now."

Sebastian took a long sip from his coffee, not saying anything. Blaine took the opportunity to reply then, although it took a few attempts. 

To: Sam  
Thanks, man, I really appreciate that. You all did well too. It’s nice to hear from you. 

He didn’t know if that sounded a bit harsh, but he sent it anyway and hoped for a response, but he knew it was unlikely. Sam was just being polite. 

"You miss talking to him, don’t you?"

Blaine looked at him, pretending to be confused, "Who, Sam?"

"Drop the lost puppy look, I know you better than that."

That made him smile, and there was no point in trying to hide it. Blaine considered not answering him fully, but realised that Sebastian would figure it out eventually. “I guess I do. He tried to talk me out of moving, so I think I really hurt him. He probably won’t even read my message anyway."

"As much as it pains me to say that any of the New Directions are alright people, Sam did seem to be a decent person. If I was right, I’m sure he’ll at least look at it."

As much as Blaine couldn’t make himself entirely believe Sebastian, he was grateful for the effort. 

"Right, I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later, yeah?” Sebastian said, pushing his chair out. 

He nodded, getting up too, "you definitely will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	15. Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hunter was on a school trip, so Blaine had been left with an empty room. Normally he wouldn’t mind this, but he wasn’t used to sleeping in a room by himself anymore. It wasn’t a major problem, but the room had been feeling weirdly colder - maybe Hunter just radiated head or something, but the cold was uncomfortable and Blaine didn’t like it. ”

Hunter was on a school trip, so Blaine had been left with an empty room. Normally he wouldn’t mind this, but he wasn’t used to sleeping in a room by himself anymore. It wasn’t a major problem, but the room had been feeling weirdly colder - maybe Hunter just radiated head or something, but the cold was uncomfortable and Blaine didn’t like it. 

He’d tried layering his socks (yes, he was the type of person who wore socks in bed - his feet got cold!), but that was just awkward, so he instead constantly found himself waking up, shivering, in the middle of the night. 

One afternoon, he was complaining about this to Sebastian who looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I’ll come sleep in your room."

This took Blaine by surprise. 

"Not if you pull that face, though.”

"No, that’s a good idea. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

"Probably because you’re nowhere near as smart as me.” Sebastian teased. 

"Just for that I’m taking one of the pillows from your bed.”

"No!"

Once lessons and rehearsals were finally over, Blaine took Sebastian up to his room, showing him where he could put his things. They’d figured it would be easiest for him to bring up his everyday wear so he didn’t have to traipse back up to his room every morning. 

"I don’t know how much Hunter took with him, but I’m sure you can make something work."

Sebastian nodded, opening a drawer casually and looking into it slowly. Blaine watched, amused, and then, as if it had been permission, Sebastian began rummaging. 

"When am I ever gonna get this chance again? I know he’s got something in here."

Blaine laughed, sure that Hunter would’ve taken everything with him. Sebastian seemed to realise this too, because he sighed dramatically, leaning forwards on his legs to close the drawer. Blaine pulled his eyes away, aware that he was staring. He noticed everything that Sebastian did these days- he saw every little detail, every shift in his weight, even when it was tiny. 

Sebastian turned to look at Blaine, his eyes drifting to the bed. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian got their first, shaking his head, "we’re not doing that, I know."

"I know that you want to take things there, but I also know that I can’t just do that with nothing else."

Sebastian nodded, "yeah, I get it. We don’t want things the same way, and that’s fine."

This was the only real problem they’d encountered since taking a step towards having some more with one another. Sebastian wasn’t good at feelings - he liked things to be physical, but Blaine needed romance first, loved dates and nervous glances. 

"I’m trying to learn.” he had said to him one night when they’d been sat watching a film with the Warblers. Blaine hadn’t known how to respond to it. He wasn’t sure whether he felt bad - he didn’t want Sebastian to feel pressured into changing for him, but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice that he was willing to try. Blaine wasn’t exactly used to people wanting to support him and his needs- Kurt had only ever been focused on himself. That wasn’t necessarily always a bad thing; he had known what he’d wanted for a young age, and he was getting it. However, it had definitely put a strain on their relationship, and there was nothing wrong with embracing Sebastian wanting to adapt. 

Now though, Sebastian had already found something to keep himself amused. 

"You’d have thought you didn’t live in an identical room."

"I’m telling you, this one’s bigger! Look at this light, how does it change colours when it’s the same bracket as mine?"

Blaine smiled- having Sebastian here was going to be a lot of fun.


	16. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blaine was sat in the library now, and Sebastian had just joined them from lacrosse practice. He leant down, wrapping his arms around Blaine and resting his chin on top of Blaine’s head. Blaine released a sound very similar to a squeal, which throughly amused Sebastian. "

Sebastian slotted easily into Blaine’s routine, and it was as if he’d been there the whole time. He’d initially been sleeping on Hunter’s bed, but that failed when Blaine had insisted that he was cold (not the most creative excuse but it worked), and Sebastian ended up in with Blaine instead. Blaine was still quite proud of himself for that. 

Blaine was sat in the library now, and Sebastian had just joined them from lacrosse practice. He leant down, wrapping his arms around Blaine and resting his chin on top of Blaine’s head. Blaine released a sound very similar to a squeal, which throughly amused Sebastian. 

"Bas! Your hair is wet!”

Trent shushed him, and Nick looked up, "Bas? Where did that come from?”

"Yeah, killer, where did that come from?"

"I - I don’t know. Is it not good?"

"No, it’s good. It’s very good." Sebastian smiled, slipping round Blaine to sit next to him. He drummed his fingers in that highly irritating way he liked to do, before he pulled out his own work. 

"What are you working on?" Blaine asked, hoping he was doing French. 

"English."

"You’ve still not finished it?"

"No, because somebody wouldn’t help me." Sebastian replied, shooting a look at Trent, he simply shrugged in response. 

"Well if I help you with that you can give me a hand with this French."

"You’re just looking for an excuse to hear me speak French."

Heat rushed to Blaine’s cheeks, and even though he saw Sebastian’s face soften just for a second. "You should start wearing blush, Blaine, you’re constantly going red.”

That only made it worse, but Nick exclaimed, "that’s a good one, I’m having that line!”, earning him another annoying shush from Trent. 

After they’d finished studying (and listening to Sebastian speaking French, even when he was reminded that Blaine wasn’t doing a listening project), the two of them headed back up to their room. 

Sebastian dropped onto Hunter’s bed with so much force that he bounced back, and Blaine carefully put his bag under the desk. 

"Careful, you’ll end up with even more injuries," Blaine said jokingly. 

"Well then you’d have to look after me, wouldn’t you?” Sebastian replied, leaning up on his arms with a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

"What makes you think I would?”

"What makes you think you wouldn’t?” Sebastian got up from the bed, crossing to Blaine’s. Blaine had sat down now, and was looking up at Sebastian with those big, dark, hopeful eyes. He crossed his legs to make space for him. Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine’s ankles, and kissed him gently. Blaine smiled, kissing him back and trying to sit up on his knees to close the gap between them, but Sebastian pulled away. 

"I’m cold."

"You’re never cold."

"Well when there’s a cute boy sat in a bed I sometimes get cold."

Blaine rolled his eyes but changed out of his school clothes and pulled the cover out, sliding under it as Sebastian did the same. His arms wrapped around Blaine, holding him tight, and they fell asleep like that. 

The following morning, Blaine woke up to Sebastian going back through Hunter’s drawers. 

"As much as I’m enjoying this view, I’m really not sure that you should be-"

"What’s this?" Sebastian turned, holding up empty tubes. 

Blaine frowned, sitting up in bed. "I think we need to ask him about that."


	17. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ They’d planned to wait a few days to ask Hunter about their discovery, but Sebastian corned him practically the second he got back to Dalton. It was just after Warbler practise, and Hunter had stayed back to go over some choreography that he’d missed, and Sebastian leant back against the the desk. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I feel like I probably could’ve done more with this chapter but here we are! This chapter does revolve around drug addiction so if this will be difficult for you to read about, please don’t feel any pressure to read it! I’ll make sure to include a summary at the start of the next chapter :)

They’d planned to wait a few days to ask Hunter about their discovery, but Sebastian corned him practically the second he got back to Dalton. It was just after Warbler practise, and Hunter had stayed back to go over some choreography that he’d missed, and Sebastian leant back against the the desk. 

"Did you want me to go back over that?"

"If you don’t mind, yeah." Hunter was evidently surprised since him and Sebastian didn’t really get along very well. He’d half assumed that Sebastian had only hung back to watch him struggle. He was true to his word, though, and broke the routine back down for him, and Hunter felt much more prepared afterwards. 

After having thanked Sebastian for his help, he turned to leave. 

"Hunter? Just another minute?”

He looked round at Sebastian, slightly concerned. 

"I want to ask you about something."

"Go ahead."

"I found something in your drawers the other day."

"Why were you looking in my drawers?"

"Felt like it," Sebastian shrugged, "I told Blaine that they were tubes, but we both know that they were needles."

Hunter froze, silent. 

"I guess I’m just wondering what they’re for? Before you answer, though, I’d like to remind you of the rumours I know you’ve heard about me and my hobbies before I came here."

Hunter’s eyes dropped to the floor, quickly realising that he couldn’t lie about this, not to Sebastian. 

"Then there was obviously no point in asking me."

"You don’t need to be defensive with me, I get it.”

"You’ve done them too?" Hunter lowered his voice, "steroids, I mean."

Sebastian shook his head, "no, I haven’t. But I know people that have. Tell me why you started?"

"I was never as fast or as strong or - or just as good as anyone else at my last school. We were training for service, obviously, so that was the whole thing - you need to know exactly what you’re doing or you die. My dad’s really high up in the ranks, and I felt like I was letting him down, you know? I know you know what that’s like, I’ve heard you talking," he paused, taking a deep breath, seemingly drinking the air in, almost gasping for it, "one of the other boys suggested steroids, so we both started taking them. I tried to quit, so, so many times but I just - i couldn’t. Then I came here and I - I felt so - lonely," his voice cracked, but he hid it well. Sebastian tried not to stare, genuinely shocked at that - he’d had no idea Hunter had felt like that, but he tried to control his face - he knew how important it was at times like these, "so I fell straight back into it. I knew I was putting the team at risk, that you could test us at any moment and that’d be us straight out of the competition, probably forever, but that only made it worse." Hunter was surprisingly composed, as if he’d prepared this speech, practised it over and over, as if he knew someone would eventually find out. 

Sebastian nodded, taking everything in, "no one else knows about this?"

"As long as you’ve not told anyone you found the needles. You said you didn’t think Blaine figured it out?”

"He knew I was concerned but I don’t think so. You do need to go to the Dean about this, though."

"What? I can’t do that, I -“ he was sweating lightly, beads forming on his brow. 

"They can help you, Hunter. Just tell them exactly what you told me."

"I’ll still get into trouble. What if you all do?” Panic struck his whole body then, "what about my father? He’ll found out."

"You’re welcome with me whenever you need. My parents are all too used to it with me. Well, not exactly that, but -"

"Do you mean it? Like, really?”

"What, about my parents-"

"No, that you’ll have me?”

Sebastian’s words dawned on him, realising what he’d offered. For anyone else he wouldn’t have been surprised, but always had a problem with Hunter. Hearing this, though - he’d discovered a side of Hunter he’d never known, one that he would never have expected. 

"Of course."

He’d gone with Hunter to the office, and had sat outside to wait for him. The office was very sound tight, so he couldn’t hear anything no matter how hard he’d strained, but Sebastian realised it was wrong of him to try. He had to trust Hunter. 

The door opened what felt like a lifetime later, and his head snapped to the side as he heard Hunter’s voice filled the otherwise empty hallway. "Hi."

"Hi." Sebastian stood up, brushing his hands over his blazer. Hunter’s eyes were fixed on the floor. "So?" Sebastian mentally kicked himself for being so blunt. 

"They’re gonna find a clinic for me. The Dean knows of one specifically for people 18 and under so," he pushed his hands deep into his pockets, swinging back on his legs in typical Hunter style. 

"That’s good." Sebastian nodded, letting out a relieved breath. 

"Said I can come back to finish the year, too. I don’t know why they’re being so good to me about this,” Hunter shrugged, "although they are having to tell my dad."

"My offer still stands. Anytime you need a place to stay."

Hunter nodded, pulling his hands out of his pockets a bit, before pausing, deep in thought. He then pulled them all the way out, flinging his arms round Sebastian. He was surprised, but returned the hug, feeling Hunter crumple beneath him. 

"This is stupid, sorry." Hunter mumbled. 

"No, no it isn’t. Don’t be sorry, I know this must’ve been hard for you.” he replied, tightening his grip on him. 

Hunter nodded, letting the hug last for a few more moments before releasing him. "Thank you. So much."

"There’s nothing to thank me about. You have my number?" Hunter nodded, "use it whenever you need me."

With that, he watched Hunter retreat down the corridor for what he knew would be the last time for a while.


	18. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Blaine missed the way Sam spoke - the way he’d say something really deep and insightful and then move on like he never had. It was endearing, in a way. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, summary of the last chapter for those who didn’t feel comfortable reading it: Sebastian found out that Hunter had been doing steroids and encouraged him to seek help. Hunter leaving encouraged Sebastian to form a truce, offering him a place to stay whenever he needed one. 
> 
> With all of that said - enjoy this chapter!

Blaine’s fingers hovered over his phone screen, his conversation with Sam open. 

From: Sam  
I don’t know if I told you already but they figured out why Marley passed out, and she’s doing better now. I know you two were close. 

He wasn’t sure how to reply, wanting him and Sam to be friends again so desperately but not sure how to go about that. 

To: Sam   
That’s good. Do you know what it was, or does she not want people to know?

From: Sam   
I don’t know, but Kitty got suspended for a week so I’m guessing it’s to do with her. Something about costumes, I think, but I don’t know the ins and outs. 

As Blaine went to reply, the door opened and Hunter came in, looking rather worse for wear. 

"I’m just getting my things, I’ll see you around,” he said, not looking at Blaine. 

"What, why?"

"I’m sure Sebastian can fill you in. Tell him I said thanks again, will you?”

"Are you coming back?" Blaine asked, confused. 

"I hope so." Hunter packed quickly, since he’d never really unpacked after the trip. He hesitated, then went over to hug Blaine, who hugged him back. "Get those Warblers ready for a Regionals win."

Blaine nodded, "of course."

Hunter took a long look around the room, before turning to the door. "Onto the next thing, I guess. Hunter Clarington, over and out." he said, snorting at himself. 

Blaine laughed too, still confused as he watched him go. But Sebastian entered not long afterwards, eyes red and hair ruffled. 

“Hi.”

“What’s going on with Hunter?”

"Those tubes? I’d imagine you were thinking along the right lines, but they were needles for steroids. He’s going to a clinic so they can help him. Please don’t tell anyone else yet, I doubt he wants it getting out."

"Yeah, no problem." Blaine replied, not sure what else to say. Instead, he opened his arms, letting Sebastian enter into them, and he held him tightly. "Who’d have thought you’d be sad to see Hunter go?"

Sebastian laughed a little, “not me, that’s for sure." He looked at Blaine then, sadness sitting behind his eyes, "it just sucks that it’s like this, you know? I really hope they can help him, nobody deserves to go through all of that.”

He nodded, and Sebastian pulled back. "I’m gonna go shower, I worked up a sweat during practise."

Once he had left, Blaine dropped back down onto his bed, pulling his phone back out, trying to focus on Sam rather than Hunter. He didn’t really know what to make of things with Hunter - of course he wanted him to do what was right, but he would miss him. Pulling his legs up, he pushed the thought away for the time being - he’d leave it to be mulled over when he couldn’t fall asleep. 

To: Sam   
Really? That’s crazy. It’s good that Marley’s alright though. I had no idea that Marley had even passed out until after, I’d gone to the bathroom. I didn’t think to ask you about it though, there was a lot going on here. 

From: Sam   
Yeah, I figured you didn’t. 

Unsure whether to reply, Blaine’s fingers moved over the screen as if he was trying to summon the words. But another message came through before he needed to worry about it. 

From: Sam   
Can you meet me? We can go to the Lima Bean, or something. 

He froze. This is what he wanted - to see Sam face to face and repair their damaged friendship, but he felt nervous now that the opportunity had presented itself. Be brave, he told himself. 

To: Sam   
Sure. Today? I can leave in 10 minutes. 

After receiving a message to confirm this, Blaine waited for Sebastian to come back, hoping he’d make him see sense. Right on time, he reentered, a towel round his neck catching his dripping hair. 

"Bas? I may or may not have agreed to meet Sam."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, somehow finding amusement in this. "When?”

"Now."

"Now? Why?" He actually sounded alarmed, looking at Blaine with concern, "don’t you like preparing for this sort of thing?”

"Yeah, which is the problem. Can you come with me?”

"I don’t think he’d appreciate that."

"Please?”

Sebastian sighed, "fine, but you’d better buy me a coffee.”

Having arrived at the Lima Bean, Blaine surveyed the shop for Sam, coffee clutched tightly as he looked for his bright blonde hair. 

"That’s him, right?" Sebastian asked, pointing out a boy their age. 

"Yeah, it is. Is that Brittany with him?"

"I have no idea who that is," Sebastian replied, rotating his coffee cup as usual (he insisted it made the coffee a better temperature, but Blaine wasn’t convinced), "but go over anyway."

"You’re still alright to wait?”

He nodded, "I’m your ride, so I kinda have to be be. Hunter’s texting me anyway, so I’ll keep busy."

"Alright, here I go." 

Blaine headed over to the table, pulling a chair out and dropping into it. 

"Blaine, hi," Sam said, almost breathlessly. Blaine gave him a tight lipped smile in return, and Sam nudged Brittany, who got up and moved tables, weirdly going to sit with Sebastian. 

"I’m gonna be upfront with you for a second, Sam. If you’ve only asked me here to try and convince me to come back, it’s not happening."

"That’s not at all the reason. McKinley’s felt kinda lonely since you left and I guess I just wanted to talk to my best friend, assuming you’ll still have me as yours.”

He didn’t reply, but Blaine nodded to let him know that he was fine with that. 

"So, how is Dalton? I don’t want it to sound like I want you to come back, I just want you to be happy. Thought I’d let you know." The sentence was disjointed, but Blaine smiled at the effort anyway. 

"It’s really good, yeah. I feel like I’m exactly where I’m meant to be, you know? Don’t get me wrong, McKinley was good and all, I just - Dalton’s more me, I guess."

"I totally get you. To tell the truth, you never really fitted with the New Directions. Not that you didn’t fit in or whatever, but it never really seemed to be your style. I bet the Warblers were glad to have you back?”

Blaine missed the way Sam spoke - the way he’d say something really deep and insightful and then move on like he never had. It was endearing, in a way. 

"Some of them were, yeah. Still working on some of my friendships, but I think I’m getting there with them. They were all quite upset when I left and I’m not sure they’ve all forgiven me.”

"That sucks.”

He nodded, “yeah, but I get it. Looks like thinks are going well with Brittany?”

Sam’s entire face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend, “yeah, she’s so great. We just get each other, you know? It’s like we’re in tune."

A small smile crept onto Blaine’s face. He was really happy for his friend, he deserved to be happy. 

"What about you? Got your eye on anyone?”

"I might. Speaking of the Warblers, actually, I think you’d really get along with some of them. You’ll have to come to Dalton some time.”

"Don’t change the subject! Tell me more.”

"He’s really awesome, but it’s still early days, so I don’t wanna jinx anything.”

"Does said boy happen to be Sebastian?”

Blaine froze, "what? How do you -"

"I saw you come in with him, and Brittany’s sat over there talking to him.”

"Right," Blaine said, feeling a bit silly, “yeah, he is."

Sam was quiet, and it made Blaine panic. "If you’re not cool with that I -"

"Blaine, I don’t really care. Your face literally shone when I asked if there was anyone, and I like seeing you like that. Anyway, you’re the one that he hurt, not me. So if you’ve forgiven him and feel as though he’s worth trusting and spending time with, I’ll be happy for you, and I’ll support you."

A burst of pride exploded into Blaine’s stomach, “thanks, Sam, I really appreciate that."

Sam’s phone buzzed, and he sighed, annoyed, “I’m sorry for doing this but I’ve really got to go, Jake invited me to a boys night and I was I’d go."

"That’s fine, go have fun.” Blaine said. He was a bit sad that their meeting was being cut shoes, but he wanted Sam to have a good time. 

"Text me, we can arrange for me to come to see you, yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied, the smile straight back on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please, please, please let me know your thoughts, and if you’re not here from tumblr maybe consider giving me a follow? I’m @/troubletonesglee there too.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
